


Annulos

by FlamingLambo, JackalopingIntoTheVoid



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Fantasizing, First Time, M/M, Rarepair, Roland the cockblocking AI, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, accidental snuggling, film at eleven, johnsky, just admit you love him tom, lasky has been thirsty for thirty years, lasky seduces john with chocolate milk, like he's not gonna hit that, you fucking heard me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingLambo/pseuds/FlamingLambo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalopingIntoTheVoid/pseuds/JackalopingIntoTheVoid
Summary: John is aboard Infinity, which means Lasky is hot under the collar. In the middle of releasing some of the tension, the last person he expected shows up at his door.





	1. Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Ok y'all this is my first time ever writing a m/m story, and also the first ship I've ever come into on my own. I had a lot of help from Jack, and the intro is entirely by her. 
> 
> Fair warning: This is just the beginning. We're in way to deep with these two.  
> Updated fair warning: I made a playlist

_“This is nice." John rumbled, getting himself comfortable. "But I feel bad, leaving you standing there while I'm so comfortable." Before Tom could say anything, John had undone his pants, and his huge, rock-hard dick burst out. "Well?" John rumbled, smirking. "What are you waiting for? Take a seat."_

_Tom groaned as he sank down, inch by gorgeous inch, onto the Spartan's cock. "God, fuck," he panted, "you're gonna split me in half!"_

_"_ _Fuck," John groaned, low and rough and right in Tom's ear, making him shudder, "Tom, you're so tight." Tom squeezed around John's dick at that, grinding down with gyrations he knew would send the Spartan wild, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a tightening of the already bruising grip on his hips. "Tom!"_

_John was lifting him now, and pulling him back down into his lap, effortlessly and so fast. Tom was being stretched like never before and it felt so good, the tip of it brushing past his prostate with every thrust. "O-oh God, John, fuck I'm- I'm gonna cum, I'm-"_

_"So am I," John panted, and Tom was nearly undone there, just at the thought of him winded, "Are you ready?"_

A sudden noise tore Lasky from his fantasy, and it took him a second to realize it was someone at the door of his quarters. Looking down at his dick in his hand, Tom silently begged the person to leave.

The chime sounded again.

_Oh, dammit!_

***

Thomas tried his best to give the man in his room a disarming smile and hope he wouldn’t notice how tense he was…but was himself met by a disarmingly _innocent_ stare, and felt his face warm. He tried not to stare at the slightly-too-small tank and BDUs the Spartan II was wearing; the shirt hugged him just right, and the pants were pulled taut just there…

_Get a-fucking-hold of yourself!_

“Feel free to sit…somewhere.” He gestured around the room awkwardly. John remained at parade rest, hands clasped at the small of his back as his unearthly blue eyes seemed to pin him in place. A shadow of confusion flitted across his face, then vanished.

“Sir?”

“Sit down? You know, bend your knees, put your backside on the bed, erm, chair…or…?” Thomas was stumbling over his words, trying to pull himself together.

“Is everything all right?” John asked, his face now openly concerned.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Just didn’t expect you to accept my invitation to sit down and shoot the shit,” John looked blatantly confused now. “Wait, were you expecting a…mission briefing or something?”

“Yes, sir.”

Thomas laughed and gestured to himself; he was barefoot, wearing a pair of heather-grey UNSC sweatpants and a plain white tee. “Do I look prepared for a mission briefing, Chief?”

 _I’d love a_ de _-briefing…_

_Goddammit, Lasky._

“No, sir.”

Thomas watched as the Spartan relaxed, unclasping his hands slowly. His heart was pounding as he caught himself staring at the handsome face of Humanity’s savior, and chided himself for being so distracted.

“I just thought that you’d prefer to talk about everything away from others, more privately,” Thomas quashed the joke before it fully formed. “It’s been…well, it’s been a helluva time, and you always manage to find your way to the middle of the worst part. That has to weigh on you a lot.” John’s shoulders sank and a shadow passed over his pale face.

“I’m fine, sir.” Thomas chuckled and gave a genuine smile this time.

“Just Thomas. Or Tom, either works.”

“Yes, sir.” Thomas laughed again and shook his head, then an idea struck him.

 “Thirsty?”

He decided not to wait for a reply, and hurried to the tiny pantry – he felt like calling the closet-like alcove a ‘kitchenette’ was a mighty stretch – and opened the cooler. He might be a year older than John, but if he still enjoyed chocolate milk, maybe John would too.

Best. Icebreaker. Ever.

A tentative ‘sure’ eventually came from the doorway. Thomas found himself just a bit giddy; there was something childish and silly and _fun_ about the thought of trying to talk to a super-soldier over chocolate milk.

_Like taking your crush out on a date…_

He poured two cups, put the container away and when he turned, John was gone. His heart sank painfully for a moment before he realized he’d just moved to the bed. His pulse jumped back to life, and he had to take a breath before he realized something.

“Shit, I should have asked if you’re lactose intolerant…”

_Calm down!!_

“I’m not,” came the simple reply. Three emotions in less than five seconds; that had to be a record. Thomas hoped the Spartan’s sharp eyes wouldn’t pick up the faint tremble in his hand as he offered John one of the cups. He sat down and tucked his right foot under his left knee, and sighed.

“To surviving.” He raised the steel cup towards John, who nodded and raised his cup in return. They both drank, and when he lowered the cup he saw that John’s eyebrows were raised and his eyes wide.

“Good stuff?”

“Yes, sir. One of the perks of command?” John smiled.

_Jesus, he’s seducing me and he has no idea…_

_Would you stop that!?_

 “You could say that,” Thomas shrugged trying to look relaxed. “Not enough to make up for…everything else, you know?”

“I know.” Something Thomas could only describe as ‘grey’ crept into John’s voice.

“I…of course you know. Sorry,” Tom stared at the floor, then looked back at John as the Spartan finished his drink. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve literally been chewed up and spit out by the Galaxy more times than is strictly necessary. I’m not going to press the issue after this but, I’m here if you need to just… _talk_.”

John looked away for a moment, as if he were considering it, then looked back at Thomas and shrugged slightly. Thomas felt his chest tighten sourly and looked back at the floor.

“Shit, I’m sorry I just…wanted to return the favor, you know? You saved my ass at Corbulo and you’re pretty much the catalyst that made me the soldier I am.” He drained his cup.

_Way to go, idiot._

An enormous hand magically appeared on his thigh, the warmth reaching his skin through the UNSC sweatpants seconds after the weight settled. Thomas froze. His pulse rushed in his ears and his face flushed hot.

_HE’S TOUCHING ME._

“Don’t apologize. I’m just…bad at conversation.” Thomas looked at John; his face was a plain-to-see mix of concern and reassurance. “Besides, you seem to need an outlet more than I do.”

A thousand terrible jokes bubbled in Tom’s head for a moment; he sat his now-empty cup aside with a heavy sigh, and rubbed his face in his hands as he tried to control his excited breathing. John’s hand moved…and so did the Spartan. Tom’s heart was hammering in his chest as John scooted closer and put an arm around his shoulders. Without thinking, he laid his head against John’s ribs, just below his pectoral. He could feel the muscles of the Spartan’s chest tighten for a moment, then relax again. Under the smell of steam-cleaned cotton, there was something… _warmer_.

“You alright?”

Now it was his turn to be terrible at conversation.

“Ye…yeah,” Thomas said hoarsely as he straightened up. John’s hand slipped across his back and stopped on his left arm; Thomas shivered as he imagined the feel of the gesture in a different context. The Spartan had leaned forward some, elbows on his knees.

Tom leaned forward too. As his lips touched John’s, he felt the warm feeling that had been simmering between his legs boil into his chest. The Spartan’s mouth was so much better than anything his imagination had ever conjured in the middle of the night. He backed away slightly and gently pulled at John’s lower lip with his mouth, then kissed him again. It wasn’t even a passionate kiss—just a shy pressing together of their lips—and he was already _on fire._ He forced himself to stay still as the desire to press his bare skin against John’s almost ran away with him.

John’s hand moved, leaving a cold spot on Tom’s shoulder. A sudden bolt of reason struck him and he pulled back. John’s face was an odd combination of emotions now; surprise mostly, tinted by what might have been curiosity…and want? That last one _had_ to be his imagination. The heat in his belly turned bitter as his gut clenched. His face was hot from embarrassment now.

“Sir…” Uncertainty tinged the Spartan’s deep bass, and for a moment, Thomas panicked.

“Shit…Shit, I—that was uncalled for. I…I should have asked, I… _S_ _hit,_ I shouldn’t have done that…!” Thomas stared at his balled fist as his brain and mouth failed to work, his knuckles blanched from the tension. The fire between his legs died as well.

 _You really fucked up this time, Lasky_ …

A shadow enveloped him and the bed shifted. A short breath escaped him as he was suddenly surrounded by John’s massive arms and chest.

_God…!_

The Spartan’s heart was beating faster now…discomfort or excitement? He couldn’t tell.

“Calm down, I’m fine.” John’s baritone rumbled in his chest, and Thomas felt himself wanting to disappear into the warm sound. John’s arms relaxed, and Thomas sat back. For what seemed like hours, the Spartan seemed to search his face.

Slowly, Thomas lifted a hand; John’s eyes flicked toward it as it slowly rose toward his face, but almost immediately looked back to Tom and made no move to stop him.

Thomas felt John flinch as his palm came to rest on the side of his face, but instead of pulling away, the Spartan leaned into the touch. A thought occurred to Tom; both sad and exciting at the same time: Spartans weren’t often just _touched_. They were either taking a thrashing in the field, or being pieced back together by medics and doctors. He ran a thumb over the dark scar across John’s cheek, and the Spartan closed his eyes, his brows drawn together just enough to be _sexy as hell_.

He leaned forward and kissed John again, a little less shy this time. John mimicked him by placing a hand gently on his cheek. Tom was surprised by how soft and warm his hand was; he’d expected them to be much rougher, but there were only a few calluses on the digits that saw the most use firing a gun.

He pulled away from John’s mouth for a moment, already breathing hard, and swung his leg over the Spartan so he was straddling his lap on the bed before picking up where he’d left off. He let his hands slide down John’s sides as he ran his tongue over the Spartan’s lips. John flinched and pulled away, startled.

“Sorry, too forward?”

“No, I— The texture…” John breathed and pulled him closer, and Tom felt his sweats tighten for a moment, then relax as a rush of excitement ran through him.

“It’s fine, s’not for everyone,” he mumbled as he breathlessly returned to gentler kisses and rolled his hips against the Spartan. John twitched as Tom untucked his shirt and pressed his hands against his bare skin.

_Oh god…the scars…_

Tom had forgotten the toll that a lifetime of being beaten to within an inch of his life had taken on John’s body. His touches became gentler, though the movements of his hips became more regular. John reciprocated, and after a few moments Tom could feel the hard lump pressed against his own. Tom pulled back, his cheek pressed against John’s as he popped the button and feverishly fumbled with the Spartan’s fly. As soon as his fingers met soft hot skin, Thomas felt like he’d been plugged into the wall.

 _God…_ damn _. And I thought my imagination was being generous._

Thomas looked up as he gently extricated John from his too-small BDUs, a barely audible noise drifting from the Spartan’s mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut and his brow furrowed, his lips parted slightly as he breathed in small, forceful breaths. He inhaled sharply as Tom gave him a gentle squeeze.

Thomas slipped off John’s lap, hand still on his cock and knelt in front of him. He slipped his left hand back up the Spartan’s shirt, feeling the tense, trembling abdominals under his hand. He hesitated, suddenly aware of how nervous he was just thinking about _looking_ at what was in his hand. He pulled his gaze away from those intense blue eyes and looked down.

John’s cock pulsed once, and a bead of precum shone at the tip already; Thomas was stuck by how _relative_ the size was, now that he had visual context. Still, that meant John was a sizeable man.

Thomas gently ran his tongue up the underside of the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. He was rewarded by a harsh gasp from John, which encouraged him. Fellatio wasn’t his forte, but he still knew what felt good. John’s abdomen heaved under his free hand as his breathing became ragged, occasionally punctuated by small, quiet moans as Thomas rolled his tongue against the head.

But when John went rigid and thrust forward after less than a minute, it caught Thomas completely off guard.

The results of a blow job were nothing new to Tom, and he assumed it would be much the same with Spartans, John included. He was not prepared.

He felt John pulse once before he gagged on the sheer force of his orgasm.

_H-holy fuck! What the hell?!_

He felt like something had hit him in the back of the throat. He coughed and snorted at the raw feeling in his nasal passage, then flinched as something hot hit his face.

A thought occurred to Tom as he sat there on his heels, having just gagged on (technically) his subordinate’s dick, with cum on his face.

 _Well. This is the fucking_ definition _of dignity, isn’t it?_

He came back to earth as John moved. His expression was an intense mix of worry and the afterglow of an orgasm.

“Sir,” he tried to get to his feet, but his knees gave and he sat back down. “Are you alright? I’m sorry, Sir I didn’t…I don’t even know...”

Thomas couldn’t help but smile as he held up a hand, and John stopped. “It’s ok, it happens to everyone.” He pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe his face. “I’ll go get a washcloth and clean up.”

John started to get up again.

Thomas put a hand on his shoulder and pressed down until he relaxed. “ _Stay_. Its fine, I get it. I’ll be right back.”

Tom tossed his now-dirty shirt in the hamper, then pulled a clean cloth from under the sink. He turned on the water and waited for it to warm as he thought on the events that had just transpired. He’d been briefly mesmerized by the scars covering John’s torso; most people had pale scars, pink when they were fresh. Sometimes an abrasion or burn would be hyperpigmented, but would fade in time to match the surrounding skin.

John was almost a human in negative, with almost white skin criss-crossed with scars that varied from dark tan to a pale, sandy color. If he spent any time in the sun, Thomas thought he might be darker…but he didn’t know enough about skin pigment and genetics to make that call.

Still, the scars didn’t detract from how… _sexy_ he was.

 _It’s funny…no amount of military training can teach you to overcome the most basic urges_. He laughed gently to himself. _I’m an organic machine whose actions are being driven by chemical levels in my brain. And I just got done telling John we’re_ not _ma—_

“Captain?” Thomas started at the sudden, crisp query and dropped the cloth. It was Palmer. “Have you seen Spartan 117?”

Tom quickly fished his terminal out of his pocket. "Uhh, yeah. He's with me"

"I was gonna show him to his quarters, Tom."

"He's in mine." Thomas coughed.

_Oh for fuck’s sake, Lasky._

Sarah was silent for a split second, then laughed. "Oh, damn! Already? Not bad, Tom!" He couldn’t quite tell if she was joking.  

"W-well, it just, I didn't mean for- I didn't think he'd actually- things moved faster than I thought-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! _Tom_.” Sarah’s voice dropped to a whisper.  “Don't fuck with me right now. _Are you actually screwing him!?_ "

_Not yet…_

"I…uhh, w-well…sort of...?"

Another pause, then laughter.

“Holy shit. Well, I’ll clear your schedules then. Forty-eight hours enough?”

“Uhh...”

“Have fun, Thomas.” She chuckled, and the line cut with a faint ‘click’.

_She’s never going to let me live this down…_

_John’s still out there, you know_.

Tom quickly picked up the cloth and wet it with warm water. A few seconds later, Thomas returned to his bed to find John still sitting there, still a mess…and he looked _mortified_.

“Sir, I-I’m sorry…” he started again. Tom gently shushed him and sat down on the bed. He offered the rag, and John accepted it and started to clean himself.

“I told you, it’s alright. Sometimes you go off a little early, it’s happened to me too,” He noticed John’s pants had gotten dirty around the fly, and realized that John could probably use a shower. “You want to use the shower to clean up instead?” John stared in response. Thomas put an arm around John and smiled.

“Seriously, don’t worry. Gag reflex is a finicky thing at best. C’mon, I’ve got plenty of hot water.”

Tom got up and John followed, staggering slightly as he got his feet under him.

 _Must have been longer than I thought since he came last if he’s still this unsteady_.

Tom reached out as John wobbled, grabbing him around his middle with an arm slung over his shoulders and helped steady him some as they walked to the head. John sat on the toilet as he undressed while Thomas started the water.

When he turned around, John was naked from the waist down. Thomas felt his face flush again as he watched John pull his tank top off, his muscles shifting under his skin. He wanted to touch him again, feel the Spartan’s skin against his...

“So uh…how long has it been for you anyway?”

John looked up. “Since what?”

“Since…you last had sex or, y’know?” Thomas struggled to put the image of a sweaty John just finished jacking off in his bunk, with cum all the way up to his chest, out of his mind.

John cocked his head like a confused dog. “Just now.”

  _Just now?_ _Cheeky_. Tom laughed.

However long it had been, it had obviously been long enough. As John got up, he swayed a little bit. Thomas decided that it might be best if he made sure that Humanity’s hero didn’t slip and crack his head and pulled his sweats off. As John pulled the screen open and stepped into the stall, it suddenly occurred to Tom that even if John did fall and hit his head, he’d probably damage the shower more than himself. Just as he thought about putting his pants back on, John turned and looked at him questioningly.

***

Getting situated was awkward, to say the least. But at least he’d convinced John to sit down, after he’d done the typical military wash. Thomas was a mix of emotions by now; worry, guilt and concern. The more he thought about what happened, the more his chest ached at the thought that John might possibly just leave once he was clean, that things might be awkward at best from here on out.

“Sir?” Tom started.

“Huh, yes?”

“…You sighed. Something bothering you?”

“I, ah… I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t think that maybe it had been awhile since your last…orgasm.” Tom’s face flushed at the word. He felt like a teenager again. More silence.

“That was my first.”

Tom could swear his jaw hit the floor.

“What? I-I mean…what? Really?”

“Since before the augmentation.”

Now it made sense…if John was a literal fifty-year-old virgin, of course his first orgasm had hit him so hard. Now Thomas felt even guiltier for being so forward.

“I…shit. I’m sorry, Chief. I mean, I dunno.” He absently rubbed at his neck. “I guess I just assumed that someone as handsome as you would have at least a few partners.” Tom froze.

_Fucking SHIT. God dammit Tom shut up!!_

Yet more silence. Tom got to his knees, and grabbed the shampoo, deciding that the least he could do was let John leave with soft, nice-smelling hair.

“Mind if I wash your hair with actual shampoo instead of just soap?”

“No, sir.”

“Alright, close your eyes. Suds incoming.”

Judging by John’s instantly-relaxed posture, Tom guessed that having his hair washed for him was a new, enjoyable experience. After he’d rinsed the suds away, he wondered if he’d ever had a back scrub. If not, he sure as hell deserved one.

“Ever had a good back scrub?” John shook his head.

“No, sir.”

“Alright, enough ‘sirs’. Thomas or Tom, that’s an order this time.”

“Yes, s – alright.”

One sweep of the scratchy scrubber rag was all it took for John to sag forward with a groan; Thomas felt a surge of arousal at the sound. After a minute or so, John was leaned forward with both hands on the stall’s floor, and Tom was trying to behave himself.

“Towel’s on the sink,” Tom said as he turned off the water.

“Thanks.” John got up, and left Tom alone in the shower. He stayed behind for a moment, trying to calm down. Finally, without John in the same confined space, his body cooperated.

John had just disappeared around the corner as Tom got up and grabbed his towel. He quickly dried his hair, then wrapped the towel around his waist before following John. He was surprised to find him sitting on the bed again, fidgeting.

“You, uh…you don’t have to stay.” Tom slowly ambled closer, his heart thudding in his chest.

 _He’s going to leave. You made it weird and he’s going to leave_.

“Chief?” Tom sat next to him again, worry briefly overcoming the weight of guilt.

After a few more seconds of silence, which John spent idly picking at his fingernails, he spoke.

“Can…can I kiss you?”

Tom’s heart was pounding again, the anxiety and pain at the thought of John leaving because he’d scared him off had been replaced by a flood of hope, excitement, and curiosity.

_Don’t fuck up!!_

Thomas gently put a hand on John’s muscled thigh, and smiled. “As long as you’re comfortable, we can do whatever you want. Sound good?”

John nodded, his expression changing from worry tinged with shame to determination. Tom could tell he was hesitant, so he leaned over and kissed John first.

It was even better the second time; warm and soft, and this time John actively pressed against him. Tom wasn’t prepared for the intense flood of warm arousal that rushed from between his legs and spread uniformly across his body. John paused at the sharp intake of breath from him.

“Sir…Thomas, are you…?” Tom took John’s face in his hands and looked at him; his eyes drooped slightly now, his thin eyebrows drawn together a little, as if he were puzzling through his feelings.

“I’ll tell you if I’m not okay,” he said quietly. “Keep going.”

This time it was John that leaned forward and kissed Tom. He let out a muffled whimper as the Spartan’s large, warm hands pressed to his sides, then pulled him closer. Less nervous this time, Tom reached under the towel and gently gripped John’s cock; he was hard already, and sighed at the gentle touch.

Suddenly, John gently bit at Tom’s lower lip. He shivered in response, letting out a faint moan as he pushed towel aside and began to stroke John lightly along his length.

_Quick learner…_

 John broke the kiss and let out a ragged breath, Thomas lay his head in the crook of his shoulder and looked down; there another rush of warmth as his own cock throbbed at the sight of his hand on John’s. Tom noticed movement as John’s left hand moved tentatively toward him, then stopped. He let go and took the Spartan’s hand in his, giving a reassuring squeeze.

“What do you want?” Tom whispered in his ear. A tremor ran through the Spartan, and after a moment’s pause, he replied.

“To…touch you.”

A bolt of anxiety shot through Tom.  It was strange hearing John so quiet and shy, and he struggled for something to say. But Tom had been running at a deficit on ‘suave’ since the man had arrived anyway, so he said nothing and bit his lip, then pulled John’s hand closer to him. When he let go to pull aside his towel, John paused again.

 _Remember the first time_ you _were with someone_ …

Tom paused. He turned and folded one leg against John on the bed, then took his hand again as he leaned his forehead on the Spartan II’s chest.

John’s touch was tentative at first, and Thomas let out a quiet sigh as he wrapped John’s fingers around him.

 _Is this_ actually _happening? This is actually happening… Ohh, this_ is _happening_ …

His touch was soft and gentle, but still firm…and so much different than he imagined, so much better. Thomas found himself momentarily embarrassed that he’d expected the Spartan not to know his own strength as he was gently stroked and explored. When John softly pressed the head of his cock between his fingers, Tom let out something between a sharp gasp and a moan. As the warm flare of pleasure subsided, he could feel John trembling, his muscles tense. Thomas felt hot; he wanted _more_.

John let out a soft sigh as he was kissed again, and Thomas felt his gut clench with excitement as he pulled John down on top of him with no resistance. The feel of the Spartan’s body between his legs sent a shudder through him as he thought about what might come next, and he was caught off-guard as John buried his face in his shoulder and kissed his neck.

Tom let out a quiet half-gasp and ran his hand across the neural interface at the back of John’s head, then through his damp hair, his other hand coming to rest just above John’s hip. Feeling the movement of the Spartan’s muscles and knowing why they were tense excited him even more, and he pressed his hips upward against John’s abdomen. 

John paused and glanced down between his body and Tom’s, then looked back at him with an almost predatory intensity that Tom found he liked. _A lot_. Just when he was confident things would go smoothly, John moved away. Tom let his head flop onto the pillow in frustration, and sighed.

He felt warm breath between his legs before he briefly lost touch with his physical body.

“O-oh _fuck_!!” Thomas gasped in surprise, going rigid as John somehow managed to take all of him in one go. Tom gripped the bedspread in his fists and tried to keep his hips still; just because John could apparently deep-throat didn’t mean he could deal with movement as well. Thomas sighed as John pulled back, then went down again, with gentle suction this time. If he kept this up…

“H-hhah…H-hold up...stop…”

_Don’t stop!_

John wiped his mouth and sat back as Tom tried to catch his breath. He could only imagine what he looked like from the Spartan’s point of view, sprawled under him naked, aroused and breathing hard.

 _Probably high as hell_ …

“You alright?” John asked softly.

Thomas laughed weakly. “Yeah. _Hell_ yeah…I just…need to cool off for a bit. You were uh…really good at that.”

Thomas felt warm as John’s face flushed faintly pink.

 _Ask him_.

“Do you…want to go any further? Like...” Tom paused, and closed his eyes. “Actually, have sex?”

Now that he wasn’t in the middle of being fellated, his emotions were a confused jumble again. Excitement, arousal, embarrassment… He looked up at John.

He nodded.

Tom swore his heart skipped a beat. He kept expecting things to end, for John to reach his limit and ask to leave…and it kept not happening.

Thomas reached up toward the head of the bunk and pulled a box out of one of the cubbies, and opened it. He was acutely aware that John was watching him as he dug for a moment for protection that would fit. He sat aside two condoms (you never knew) and a small bottle of water-based lubricant. He replaced the box, and looked back at John.

“Sit back a moment, there’s a little prep involved.”

John leaned back on his arms, and looked on expectantly. Tom paused for a moment to admire him; he was undeniably handsome and well put-together, and the well-defined muscles didn’t help him look any more plain.

“Since you’ve never done this before, I’ll uh…explain the basics,” Thomas opened one of the condoms. “These. Been around for centuries. Prevents illness, kids, and messes.”

John nodded.

“Second, this.” He held up the lube. “Depends on the person, and what you’re doing. Not always necessary for vaginal, really important for anal. Use a lot.” John nodded again, and Tom leaned forward. "Ready?"

John sighed as Thomas stroked him, then kissed him. After a few seconds, Tom was surprised at the hot, _wet_ feeling on his hand and looked down. John’s cock was slick with precum, and knowing _he_ was responsible worked him up even more. John sighed again as Tom rolled the condom onto him, then reached for the lube.

John tensed visibly, his cock throbbing as Tom used both hands to spread the lube evenly. His expression was intense again, his chest moving slowly but deeply with each breath. He started to sit up, but John pushed him down again.

Thomas whimpered as John pressed his mouth to his, almost smothering him in a series of rapid, passionate kisses. Heat filled his body again, and he pulled John closer so they were pressed together. He wanted more contact, more touch. Tom pressed his hips upward, shivering as he felt his cock brush against John’s

“Last… last thing?” managed Tom.

John paused and looked at him, his expression focused.

“Go slow to start?”

As he repositioned and reached for John, Thomas suffered a momentary panic.

_Oh fuck. What have I gotten myself into? No way. No way I’m about to—_

He felt John press against him and bit his lip as a rush of pleasure raced up his sides from between his legs. Tom could feel his heart banging in his chest as John continued to slowly press forward. His breath hitched in his chest as John’s eyes went wide, and his mouth opened slightly.

That, combined with the feeling of John stretching him feeling better than he’d expected, sent a deep shiver up Tom’s spine. When he finally sank all the way to the base, Thomas involuntarily squeezed around him, and John’s eyes snapped shut. He let out an audible, satisfied sigh as his cock pulsed, and Thomas shivered with excitement

 _Christ…shit… He’s actually…enjoying himself… Enjoying…being with_ me.

Now that his other hand was free, Tom gently pressed back on John’s hip and sighed as the soft, electric sensation of him pulling back out seemed to creep across his belly and thighs. At what he estimated to be halfway, he raised his hips to him and pulled back.

“H-hh… _god_ …!”

John paused.

“I’m fine…” Tom insisted. “Just… _feels good_ …!”

John relaxed again and Tom let himself get lost in the gentle, smoldering pleasure as John got used to the motions. Whenever Thomas sighed or moaned, he would adjust himself to repeat the movement and it wasn’t long before Tom had hit a plateau.

He could tell by the muscles standing out in his forearms and the near-constant tremors that John wanted to go faster…but he didn’t, and it was _maddening_. Thomas began to move his own hips in a way that might spur John to speed up, but he would just shudder, close his eyes, and keep going; it made Tom want him that much more.

John readjusted himself slightly, and then it felt like Tom had been hit with a Taser (if a Taser could make you feel like you been hit with a brick of nirvana.) His head snapped back as his entire body tensed up, and he let out a loud moan.

“Ahhh-hnn!!”

Thomas clapped a hand to his mouth as John pulled away, his sudden outburst startling them both.

 _He didn’t pull out though_ …

 “Are you…ok?” John’s voice was quiet and full of worry.

“Sorry, sorry… No, I’m fine. Surprised is all. That. That was.” Tom shivered as he tried to recall the feeling of the slow, even pressure to his prostate again. “Whatever it was… _do it again_.”

John’s expression was determined again, and Thomas swore there was a faint smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he pressed his hips forward again, his movement still tantalizingly slow. John managed a few more strokes before Thomas gave in to frustration.

“Harder, dammit…” he breathed.

John pulled back, then quickly thrust forward like a pile driver. Tom’s moan caught in his throat as he was roughly jostled by the force. John paused, then did it again.

“Uhh, _fuck_!!” Tom whimpered loudly and dug his fingers into the Spartan’s sides. He thrust hard again, and Tom moaned and shuddered violently. Each thrust triggered a wave of hot pleasure, but they were still _too_ … _far_ … _apart_ …!

 _If he listened the first time_ …

“Ahh, _f-faster_!” Tom didn’t have time to be embarrassed by asking; John complied and for a moment he lost touch with the world.

Once he regained what was left of his senses, Tom found himself suddenly glad that his bed was built into _Infinity'_ s deck...otherwise, things would have been loud, and probably broken.

 _Fuck, how many_ regs _am I breaking right now? How much do I_ not _care? I'm here,_ he's _here...with me..._ _He's here, with me…fucking me_ stupid _… Ohh…_

Tom could feel the tingling creep of deeper pleasure now, more intense each time John’s cock briefly pressed against his prostate. His panting breaths, interspersed with whimpers and moans, came in time with each strong thrust as their hips met with a repeated, dull smack. His own cock ached to be touched by John’s hand again…

In a brief moment of clarity, Tom realized that John was probably more than preoccupied, a theory backed up by his face; his eyes were squeezed shut and his eyebrows drawn tightly together as his bit his lower lip now and again. He was also beginning to sweat.

 There was another rush of arousal on top of the rapidly building heat between Tom’s legs at the sight of John enjoying himself, and he let go of John’s shoulder and reached down.

“Ohh-hhh…” Tom relaxed momentarily at the pleasure of his own hand on his cock as he stroked himself, gently squeezing the tip between his thumb and index finger before a fleeting electric tingle caused him to go tense again, squeezing John as he did so. There was a sharp gasp from John, and Thomas felt a moment’s catch in his thrusting.

_Please, don’t…don’t you dare—_

“—Fucking… Don’t fucking _stop!_ ” The pause vanished and god, he was close now. He hooked his heels over John’s hips cried out as the change in posture caused John’s cock to hit his prostate more directly. He felt his whole body string up as he closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the bed.

“Ahh! D-don’t st… _Keep going_ …!” Tom was well past the point of dignity now, but was surprised by a reply.

“Sir…I-I think…” John’s words were lost in a quiet, breathy moan that caused Tom’s pounding heart to jump.

"H-hh...it’s ok, I _want_ to feel it…" He clenched down as John laid his forehead on the pillow next to Thomas with a short gasp.

“H-hah…!”                                       

John thrust harder than before and rolled his hips a little this time, and Tom’s breath hitched in his throat as the intense, hot jolt of pleasure caused his abdominal muscles to tense up like he’d been punched.

“ _Fuck… Ohh, keep going_ …” Thomas shuddered as a small noise escaped John. “ _Please…!_ ”

He both felt and heard John let out a long, low, shuddering groan into the pillow as he pressed himself deep and rolled his hips upward again at just the right angle. Tom let out a loud gasp as he felt John’s cock pulse powerfully against him as he pressed in just the right spot…

“ _H-HAAH…!_ ” Thomas started to shout, but his voice cracked with the strain and he ended up silently riding John’s intense orgasm as it carried into his own.

John shook, then collapsed. Tom let out a small, strained squeak as he suddenly found he couldn’t breathe with a three-hundred-pound beefcake crushing his ribs. Apparently, John heard the high-pitched protest and levered himself up before flopping back onto his side next to Tom.

For a few moments, everything was fuzzy. He knew he needed to clean up; he could feel his own ejaculate on his hand and groin, but he could get to that once his brain rebooted. Slowly, the sound of harsh breathing faded until Thomas was just lying there, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of almost having to struggle against gravity to prevent himself from sinking through the mattress.

He didn’t want to move, and doubted he could even if _Infinity_ was about to plow into a star. This wasn’t a bad state to die in, anyway…

A large, warm hand came to rest on his chest, and shook him lightly. Tom’s first reaction was to put his hand over John’s, but his arm didn’t even so much as twitch.

_Hey lint-for-brains he’s talking to you._

“Sir?!” John gently shook him again, and his voice coalesced like someone had pulled cotton out of Tom’s ears. He sounded alarmed.

“What,” Thomas breathed as he raised his clean hand to gesture halfheartedly in John’s direction, “did I tell you about ‘sir’… Don’ worry about it.”

“Are you alright?” John asked.

Thomas smiled and surprised himself with a laugh.  “Oh, god yes. This?” He gestured to himself for the second time that night. “This is normal for what we just did. Most people want to sleep after it’s over.”

Tom noticed that John was apparently no exception. His eyes were already half closed and he seemed to be trying way too hard to focus. Tom reached into the storage area above the head of the bunk again, this time for a box of tissue. He rolled up on his side and gently used a tissue to remove the condom from John without making a mess on the bedding before he flopped back down and dropped the wadded tissue into the trash.

Something at the head of the bed buzzed gently and they both looked up. Tom reached up and grabbed his personal comm, again with his clean hand, then swore.

“ _Dammit_ now what?” Palmer had just sent him a message.

 **> Schedule change confirmed. Don’t hurt yourself**.

Tom blushed furiously as he quickly typed a reply. Thank god for autocorrect.

**> Get stuffed!**

**> With respect, I don’t think I’m the one getting stuffed, _sir_** _._

_God damn it, Palmer._

Tom tossed the comm back above the bed, and turned back toward John. He was propped up on an elbow, and looked worried.

“I should leave.” John started to get up, and Tom threw himself forward and grabbed John’s arm with both hands to stop him.

_You. Desperate. Idiot._

Tom froze, his face hot. He’d reacted without thinking, and reached out with his semen-covered right hand.

“I, uh… Dammit, I’m sorry.” Tom stared at the tissues, right there next to him. When he looked back, John had simply used his hand to wipe the mess away. Thomas sighed and grimaced.

“Jesus, John…I’m _sorry._ ” He wiped off the offending hand as well as his groin, then offered the box to John. “I was hoping you’d want to stay the night, I cleared our schedules for forty-eight hours. But I mean if you want to leave, you can.”

After a few moments of silence, Thomas worked up enough courage to look John in the face again.

“You…were _hoping_ I would stay?”

Tom felt his gut shift uncomfortably.

_A few minutes ago, you had his dick in your ass and were literally begging to be fucked harder. Cut the shy shit, Lasky. Might as well go for broke._

“Well…yes.”

Thomas watched John’s face as he processed what Tom thought was a simple request. When John finally looked back up, he was _smiling_. It wasn’t an all-out grin by a long shot, just a gentle smile, but it made Thomas giddy.

“Well, if I’ve got a whole two days to burn, might as well.”

“You…you’re sure? I mean I’m not going to mind if you want to…”

“I’ll stay.” John laid back down, then stretched his arms and legs with a groan. Thomas felt his face warm again as he watched the muscles stand out for a moment before John relaxed again.

 _I’m going to pass out if he does that again…god_ …

Thomas sat up and reached for the blanket where it had gotten crumpled at the foot of the bunk, and settled himself next to John, facing him. He felt heat rise in his chest as he watched him struggle to stay awake, but it wasn’t arousal this time. As Tom shifted on his back, he was startled by a massive, warm arm around his middle. He let out a faint yelp, which sounded more like a strained squeak, as John pulled him close. Once Thomas had adjusted himself on his right side, John pressed against his back and curled around him before going limp.

For a moment, Tom lay there with John’s arm around his waist, completely stunned. Once the excitement faded, Thomas found that John’s warm bulk and even breaths quickly lulled him toward sleep.

 

 _He’s a snuggler. Who knew_.


	2. Major Edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we hit a snag, guys. But I have provided a NSFW pinup drawing I did as an apology for the extended wait we may have.

I was discussing some plot stuff with a couple friends, and while discussing Roland's role in the fic, we all simultaneously came to a realization: _Roland wasn't aboard Infinity when the first chapter of Annulos takes place._ Which means I have to go back and do a some major editing. Keep your peepers peeled! I'm going to try and get things edited by the end of the month, but tbh it's really strange thinking of Infinity without my Golden Boy on board and it;s posing me some difficulty. 

In other news, the overall storyline is coming along pretty nice, and my computer son will actually have a major role later on, as well as his own story arc within Annulos. Roland deserves to be loved, y'all. He's just the best sassy bomber man. And speaking of:

 

 

 

 

I wish there were more places I could post this. I'm really proud of the drawing itself and how well I rendered the hologram effect with markers!

Anyway, sorry for the delay, I've got CH2 in the works as well, but again...it needs editing. 

 


End file.
